Falling Apart
by horrorlover180
Summary: It's been years since the gang has been together. All of the gang is falling apart. Daphne is heartbroken, Fred is desperate, Velma is getting sick, Shaggy doesn't know what to do, and Scooby got hurt and is now in the animal hospital.  What will they do?


-Daphne's House-

Daphne clicked off the television and walked over to her room. She walked into the closet looking for her shoes she had got a few days ago. "Where are they!" Daphne sighed. She looked under her clothes she had left on the ground of her closet. She looked around and came upon an old brown box. She carefully opened it. There were pictures of the gang. She flipped through them. She stopped at a picture of the whole gang and Scooby hugging her. A small tear gently dripped out of her eye and a weak smile appeared as she came upon the next picture of her with Freddy. She finished looking at all of the pictures and suddenly the phone rang. She wiped the tears off her face and rushed down stairs to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Daphne, its Jonathan Hart from 'California Tanning', are you still on for your appointment at 3:30 today?" Jonathan asked.

"Um…Yeah, I'll be there." Daphne said.

"Thanks see you then." Jonathan said.

Daphne hung up on him and sat at her kitchen table cutting up an orange and then shoving the slices into her mouth.

-Fred's House-

"I don't know Chloe; I don't even think I know where my old yearbooks are." Fred muttered to his girl-friend Chloe.

"Oh, c'mon Freddy, I want to see what you looked like in High school.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. He looked down. They both stepped into the garage and Fred looked around for a box with his high school stuff in. He found it entitled 'High school memories'.

"Well open it honey!" Chloe demanded. Fred obeyed and opens the box with a large pair of scissors.

He opened up his senior yearbook and came to a page with him and Daphne holding hands. "Who's that?" Chloe asked curiously. She looked at Fred like something was bugging her.

"It's um… just this girl I used to date." Fred said.

*FLASHBACK*

"Fred I love you, I always will. Once this year is over we will get married and run away to live together forever." Daphne giggled.

"I love you to Daph." Fred smiled.

Fred kissed Daphne and hugged her.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Is everything alright Fred?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I just had a flashback. No biggy." Fred assured.

"Oh alright, let's go downstairs and watch a movie or something!" Chloe winked at him.

"Sure." Fred said

-Velma's apartment-

Velma typed on her computer and then saved the document. Velma puts on her slippers and lies on the couch reading her book.

Her phone vibrates and Velma reaches into her pocket while adjusting her glasses.

"New text from Daphne Blake." Her phone reads.

"That's weird. I haven't talked to Daphne for ages." Velma thought.

She read the message. "Hi Velma, I know I haven't talked to you for a while but I wanted to know how things are going." The text says.

"Hey Daphne, I'm doing well for the most part but I haven't gotten much sleep lately." She replies back.

Velma puts a bookmark in her book and then dims her light. The bags under her eyes worsen and her eyes start to get redder. She gets up from the couch and then digs into her fridge and pulls out an energy drink.

-Shaggy and Scooby -

The day light soon fades into dark night. Shaggy and Scooby rush across the street as a car swerves around. "Like, SCOOB WATCH OUT!" Shaggy yells.

The car runs over Scooby's paw. Shaggy yells in terror. Scooby passes out as the blood drips from his paw and closer to Shaggy. Shaggy lifts up his paw in horror. The bone is completely crushed and blood is splattered out.

A woman from across the street see's the mess and hurries over to Shaggy to help. "Oh my god!" The woman screams. She digs her phone out of her purse and dials "911" quickly.

A short time later the ambulance arrives with a vet. They help shaggy into the car and Shaggy gets a ride to the animal hospital from the police.

"Like, is he going to be okay?" Shaggy asks nervously.

"We think so; he didn't just get hit in the paw though. The swerving car got his mouth to, a couple of his teeth are knocked out but we can get that fixed." The doctor said seriously.

"Like thank goodness!" Scooby said in relief.

Okay guys that was the first chapter. I know it was kind of stupid but the story gets a lot better because this was only the first chapter. I hope you all like the story. PLEASE review, it would mean a lot. Thanks.

-Aaron. (:


End file.
